Changing Worlds, Changing Lives
by Byproduct of Evil
Summary: Sequel to 'My Father Murdered My Parents'. Grindelwald is making his presence widely known. Many people have trouble forgiving Tom for the things that he did when possessed by the Dark Spirit. I changed the summery slightly. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sequel to 'My Father Murdered My Parents'. Read that first to understand this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. Why would want to, besides the fact that I would be a millionaire and incredibly famous?

**Chapter one - **

_What has been done,_

_Cannot be undone,_

_Time passes and heals all,_

_The world is in darkness once more,_

_Waiting for it's hero to arise for all,_

_But whether he shall come is a mystery,_

_For he must choose whether or not_

_To save all of History._

Ben Hunt, or Harry Potter as he was sometimes known nowadays, sat up in bed, the words he had just heard ringing around his head.

He looked around the room he was staying in for the summer and instantly recognised where he was. He was at Hogwarts.

Only a matter of weeks ago some amazing, though possibly quite terrible things had happened near by. His adoptive father, Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he was known then, had been at the centre of it, as had he and a couple of friends.

The reason that he was staying at Hogwarts for the summer was because nowhere else was really that safe. Previously it would not have been the case, back when his father had been the Dark Lord, but a great deal of things had happened.

For starters, the Dark Lord was a Dark Lord who had been defeated years ago but had risen and had taken the spirit that made Dark Lords Dark Lords from his father and had become the current Dark Lord, taking Tom's followers, or Death Eaters along with him.

Now they were almost certainly going to be on the lookout for them, possibly to kill them, or at least to harm them in some way, and Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was probably the best place to go to be protected.

Also, Ben's two best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, were staying too. They're parents had been amongst the Death Eaters that had gone with the new Dark Lord, Grindelwald, and would probably try to get them to join him, so it wouldn't be safe for them.

Sighing, Ben remembered the words again. It sounded like a prophecy, but it was common knowledge that you could never remember prophecies if you had been the one to make it.

Leaning back slowly, he decided to worry about it when he awoke again the following morning.

As his head hit the pillow he fell asleep almost instantly, letting tiredness take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Ben awoke feeling strange. He walked over to the mirror at the end of the room and looked at his reflection.

His eyes widened at what he saw. He had green-blue eyes, instead of the blue ones he had had for years. Also, his hair was now black, instead brown, like it had been before. His face was different in shape too, though this had not changed much.

Staring at the mirror for a second, he tried to figure out why he looked so different. Then it hit him. The illusion charm his father had put on him years ago had to be renewed annually, and, thinking hard, he realised that it had been about a year since the last time it was re-cast.

Shrugging, he headed off to breakfast.

**A/N: **HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the first chapter for the sequel! This could take a while to get going, as I have nearly no idea where this is going. Well, I do have a couple, but they won't get me to the end.

This should be longer than the first one, or at least I hope it will be. I'm not really too sure, but I'll try to make it longer.

Oh yeah. In the last chapter of 'My Father Murdered My Parents' I said I would write the review responses here. Here they are:

**Hermionegreen: **I know. The power of love can change anyone. Well, almost.  Thank you.

**Queen Cari: **Okay, here's the part bit of the sequel.  As you can see, the charm wore of naturally.

**Dir en Grey: **Thank you! I know it is.

**Rain Warrior: **What? I was genuinely concerned. I don't want people to be in pain. Well, were you right? Do you like the sequel? That would be a good name. It may already be taken though. Who knows?

**Spellchecker: **From now on I refuse to respond to reviews pointing out that mistake.

**Ping*****pong5: I scared you? Sorry! I didn't mean too. Actually Siri does know. He was in the room when Tom told his story. Yeah, I'll try to have more Siri, but no promises. And no one can be sure if he died or not. There isn't enough evidence on it. He probably would have been. Hope you find this.**

**Goldengirl2: **E-mail. Hehe, good way to reviews. Okay. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken a while. I won't bore you with excuse, but if you want someone to blame, Ron did it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I'd be a millionaire and richer than the Queen.

**Chapter 2**

 Ben walked slowly down to breakfast, doing something that several people might have been shocked at the sight of. He was thinking.

He jumped a step in a staircase that often disappeared, just to trick people and let them fall through it. This castle had many places like that. There were walls, and doors, and staircases, and all sorts of other things about that would try to trick someone into going the wrong way.

Not even a year ago Ben would have gotten lost in here. In fact, a whole year ago he had not even known he would have been attending the school that was his temporary home for the summer, let alone have known his way around it.

The castle was huge itself, and, despite this, almost every student learnt their way around within two weeks on average. Or at least they knew their way around the parts of the castle that they had classes in and used often. Other parts of the castle many people did not even consider getting to learn their way around until they actually had to use them.

Ben, however, was not one of those people. During his life he had learnt the value of knowing your surroundings fully, just in case.

Sighing, he took one of the lesser known shortcuts to decrease the amount of time it would take to get down to the Great Hall where breakfast was taking place as his stomach gave out a rumble.

Grinning broadly, he pushed by the tapestry that hid a passage way, and walked down it. It certainly came in handy knowing about these. And this was one of the passage ways he hadn't known about during the year, or had even discovered.

He had found out about it from his old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Black, or Sirius, who had resigned at the end of the previous year for reasons unknown. Well, they were unknown to most. Ben knew. He had managed to forge quite a close friendship with him, and discovered quite a few things about him.

The reason he had really quit was because he had had enough of teaching and he had had enough of the pressure it put on him, especially since his way of teaching meant that nobody really realised they were learning.

In the short time that he had in fact actually tried to get to know the man, he had in fact leant a lot abut him. He had several nicknames, though the one most often used was Padfoot. The reason behind this was that in his younger days Sirius had been an illegal animagus, a human that could turn into an animal without the aid of a wand, in order to help friend, though since then he had registered on the animagi register.

Also, he had learnt that Sirius had been appointed his Godfather by his biological parents, amongst other things. He had also learnt why he had the teaching method that he did. It was because when he had been at school Sirius had been a prankster, and had never liked the way the professors taught, making everything seem boring.

Turning a corridor, he turned his thoughts onto other people. One person who came to his mind was Rubeus Hagrid, though he preferred to be known by his last name only.

Ben knew quite a bit about him, though all of that had been learnt during the summer so far, as he had had virtually nothing to do with him over the previous school year,

Hagrid was half-giant, a fact which few knew. His mother had been a giantess, though no one knew whether or not she was alive.

Hagrid himself was large, like all half-giants. She was much wider than anyone else that Ben knew, and much taller too. His face was a tangled mass of hair from his beard, and the top of his head, and he had black, beetle-like eyes that were full of warmth.

He had been expelled during his third year at Hogwarts, apparently for opening the chamber of secrets. Ben knew this to be a lie, as he knew the chamber could only be opened by parselmouths. And there was the fact that his father had been the one to open it, even though he was possessed by the Dark Spirit at the time.

Ben smiled as he entered the Great hall for breakfast and his stomach gave a loud rumble. Soon school would be starting, and he would be able to use magic again.

*~*

Later that day Ben was looking for his Father. He eventually found him sitting in an empty classroom.

As he walked slowly into the room, his Father turned and smiled when he saw him, after taking a second to adjust to the illusion charms disappearance.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as Ben sat down next to him.

"Wondering what you're doing here," responded Ben grinning.

His Father looked at him for a second strangely. Maybe there was too much Slytherin in him for his own good.

"I have some good news," said Tom (**A/N: ****Okay, from now on I'm referring to Tom as Tom, apart from when Ben speaks to him) "And it really surprised me when I was asked."**

Ben looked at him, his face a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, his face getting eager.

Tom grinned. This would be interesting to see his reaction.

"I've been asked to be the new Defence Against the Dart Arts professor. And I accepted," he answered laughing.

Ben's face broke out into a huge grin and he laughed a bit.

"So what did you come and find me for?" Tom asked after a few minutes of talking about how brilliant it was that Tom had got the position.

Ben's smile turned into a frown as he recalled the previous night, and he started to tell Tom about the rhyme that he had heard in his sleep.

**A/N: **I am soooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! *bows down and asks for forgiveness* I tried to write some every day, but some days I couldn't concentrate on anything, and others I didn't get a chance. I swear it won't happen again. Okay, now you watch, now I've jinxed it. It'll be a whole three months before the next one! *Dodges rotten vegetables* What? I was only joking!

Anyways, if you have any ideas where this fic could go (I only have the vaguest idea myself, plus it doesn't matter if it's just part of a chapter, coz I really need ideas) then could you let me know. I desperately need the help. I'll only change it a little bit in some places to fit in with the vague ideas I have, and give you the credit! Please help!

**HermioneGreen: **Thanks. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Queen Cari: **Oooooh! Good ideas! And I can't exactly reveal the answers to your questions yet, but they will be revealed.

**Rain Warrior: **Bah! I hate the backspace, though I use it all the time. Mine stopped working for a while awhile back. Yeah, I was concerned. I hate people to be in pain (I don't mind it myself, so long as it's not a migraine). You love it? Really? Thank you!!!!!! And I could read your review... just.

**Ping*****pong5: **It was sooner than you would have expected?Cool! And his true appearance will stay like that! I can never remember how I said he looked with it on anyway. And Sirius is coming in more often, even if he isn't the DADA teach anymore! He WILL be staying at Hogwarts (yes, that's right Siri, you have to stay there! Why? Because I said so!). And as you can see from this chapter, they're becoming god friends.

**Star Mage1: **Well, you have one reaction. The others are going to be funny to write, and hopefully funny to read.

**P.L.S: **Oooooh! So that's what happened. It's okay. It must be a bummer having no PC to write on (I couldn't live without mine, and we only got it in February!). Sure you can inherit it after I'm done with it, that's if I don't decide to use it to take over the world though *grins* And you have slaves-err siblings- too?! Aren't they useful? Thanks for the idea on giving Tommy the DADA job. But he is good, which is unfortunate, but true. So no teaching the first years the Unforgivables (understand why I'm not good now?). The second idea sounds good. Except the part where Neville gets killed. Maybe that should happen to Ron instead...

**HAZZAGRIFF: **I know! Good, isn't it? And he's my fave character too! And your review for the first chapter of this almost made me not update. I mean, if you want to update quicker, threaten me with a loooooooong life, not death!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **My internet's been down for a while, so I've got a few chapters ready. I'll post my review responses in the last one I update with. And I have an idea of what could happen in this fic. Take note of this chapter. I'm sure you'll recognise some parts from a certain HP book, though they aren't exactly the same.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you? I do _not own Harry Potter! Only the Haycon Seer Ability and a few places and OUCs (Original Unimportant Characters)!_

**Chapter 3**

Tom listened as Ben padded away down the hall. That had been an interesting conversation.

Sighing, he leaned back slightly on the desk he was sitting on. That rhyme that Ben had heard in his sleep could mean anything. But it also suggested that he might have some sort of seer's ability, though not the most common type where the seer enters a trance and cannot remember anything afterwards. No, he had heard of this sort of thing before. It was rare, and it was called the Haycon Seer ability (**A/N: I totally made this up, by the way), named after the first person to have it, Alexander Haycon.**

Over the past few weeks since the incident of Grindelwald's return in Hogsmeade a great deal had happened. He had found out that the truth about many things, and was forgiven by most for them fully. And by most, he meant that a few people hadn't. 

One such person was Sirius Black, though Tom couldn't blame him. He had, even though he had no control over his actions, killed his best friend, and forced another to betray them to him after becoming a Death Eater, though Peter Pettigrew had never been found after that night, by neither the Death Eaters nor the Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone had spent months trying to find him, the Order to arrest him, the Death Eaters to be sure he wouldn't sell them out, but no trace of him had ever been found. Now it was commonly believed by all that he had been trying to revive Grindelwald to power, as his grandparents had been in Grindelwald's inner circle, though this was a fact very few knew.

Though most people forgave him, he knew he had to win back their trust. They wouldn't fully forgive him until then, and it was their forgiveness that he needed.

Strangely, one of the people he had wronged most had forgiven him. He was, of course, thinking about Rubeus Hagrid, who had been three years below him when they were at Hogwarts, and had always been sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. 

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hagrid's third, Tom had been forced to open the chamber of secrets, as he was their heir of Slytherin. He had then, been forced to blame Hagrid. It was one of the few things he could remember from his earlier time when he was possessed, and even that was hazy. He couldn't remember of the details, or even where the chamber was, though he could remember that a muggle-born girl had been killed in a Girls Bathroom.

Of course in the time since the Hogsmeade incident, he had been trying his hardest to remember what he could about when he was possessed by the spirit. Of all the 50 years since he had last been in total control of his own actions, he could still only remember snippets of the past. 

He knew that these times that he could remember had been times when he, as Tom Riddle, had been truly happy. Most of these times were after he had adopted Ben.

These memories all included spending time with Ben. He could remember the majority of things that had happened with him, which was probably vital in their fight against the spirit.

Now, he had been asked to take the Defence job, which he had accepted, it would possibly prove to people that he could be trusted, and it could also be the spirit's undoing, though only time would tell.

Getting up, he walked out of the classroom that he would he be teaching in later that year to find Dumbledore to tell him about Ben's new found ability, which could cause him to have to start Divination a year early, though it was a badly kept secret that most students, and several professors too, thought that Professor Trelawney couldn't predict her way out of a paper bag (**A/N:** and who wouldn't agree with that statement?).

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Before anyone knew it, what with the preparations for the new school year, dealing with the trouble the Slytherin Three, as Ben, Blaise and Draco were affectionately known (**A/N: Okay, I confess! I was sick of writing out Ben, Blaise and Draco from My Father Murdered my Parents! And you better not have forgotten that Blaise and Draco were staying over the summer too!) amongst other things, it was soon the night before the start of term.**

As Ben entered the room for the summer for really the last time that year, he stared in shock at the house elf the on the bed.

He had large bat-like ears, like all house-elves, a long thin nose, and bulging green eyes a bit bigger than a golden snitch. It wore an old, filthy pillowcase, which caused Ben to recognise it as the Malfoy's elf, Dibby, Dabby, Debby, Dobby, something like that (**A/N: Those of you that read MFMMP (which there may be a few people who still haven't, despite my warnings to) will probably realise how bad Ben can be with names).**

After a couple of seconds staring at each other, the elf slipped off of the bed where he had been waiting and bowed so deeply that the tip of his nose touched the floor.

"Master Ben sir! Or maybe Dobby should call you Master Harry Potter now sir!" squeaked Dobby in his high voice.

"It's Ben," he said back menacingly, having never really been able to stand this house elf, though he had always realised that it was treated unfairly.

"Of course master Ben, sir!" it squeaked, taking a step backwards gulping.

"What do you want?" asked Ben. "Is there any particular reason why you're here?"

"Yes sir! Of course sir!" said Dobby in earnest. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir ... it is difficult, sir ... Dobby wonders where to begin..."

"The beginning?" suggested Ben obviously, with a bite of impatience in his voice.

"Of - of course Master Ben!" it squeaked, it's fear renewing. "You must be careful at Hogwarts this year, sir! It is of imperilous importance that you stay away from danger and out of harms way, sir!"

"Why?" asked Ben suspiciously?

"There is a plot, Master Ben. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, sir. Dobby has known about it for months, sir!"

"What terrible things?" asked Ben at once. "Who's plotting them?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir! As much as Dobby wishes he could, he cannot!" said Dobby, disappearing with a sudden crack afterwards.

Ben frowned. He was glad that Dobby had gone. That elf had always bugged him, but what he said annoyed him. 

He shook his head, putting it down to Grindelwald trying to get to his father in some strange way, and started packing for the next day.

**A/N: **Wow! At the minute this is quite a long chapter for me. Maybe my internet should go down more often. But, then again, maybe not (damn you NTL!).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I really hate my internet being down. Means I can't do half the stuff I want to. The song is pretty crappy, but I'm no good at writing them, and there's none that I could use.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I only own a few places, Freya, and a couple of other people.

**Chapter 4**

"I still can't believe you take Divination a year early," said Blaise, the shock of finding out, even though they had a couple of weeks ago, still hadn't worn off., as he, Ben and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for the rest of the student body to arrive.

"Neither can I, but if you keep on about it I'll put you in a world of pain," said Ben, getting annoyed with his friend.

Blaise gulped and shut up as the doors to the Great Hall opened and all the students, sans first years, filed in.

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall led a line of about thirty eleven year-olds in and up to the front of the hall. All of these students were looking decidedly pale and green.

Everyone stared at the sorting hat, which McGonagall had put on the three legged stool not long before, burst into song.

_'In the times of old,_

_From when legends were formed,_

_Four of the strongest,_

_Formed together to create a school_

_For gifted youngsters,_

_Far from prying eyes._

_In the four,_

_Was Godric Gryffindor,_

_Brave as can be,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw too,_

_Smarter than the rest,_

_Also Salazaar Slytherin,_

_Determined to be the best,_

_And Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Always the loyal one._

_Between them they made the school great,_

_Between them they decided who to accept,_

_Between them they decided where students went,_

_And now that job's up to me._

_So have no fear,_

_They chose me to chose,_

_I'm rarely wrong on where you go,_

_It's a one in a million chance,_

_So you're safe._

The hall broke into applause as the hat bowed and then became still once again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Duh!" whispered Ben to Blaise and Draco, who sniggered. 

"Burton, Gemini"

A girl with blond hair stumbled forwards and put the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Corner, Michael"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This carried on for a while, and Ben tuned out most of the sorting, making the occasional sarcastic comment, as most Slytherins would, about the names of some of the new first years.

Finally, there were only two girls left, and these two made Ben pay closer attention. They were identical, though one of them had longer hair than the other, and this one was the one that made him look up.

"Weasley, Freya"

The girl walked up to the stool and place the hat on her head. After a couple of seconds consideration, the hat yelled out it's answer.

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was pulled off the girl, Freya, everyone could see the expression of shock on her face. Pretty soon whispering broke out as she walked to her new house table.

"A Weasley?"

"In Slytherin?"

"No one's ever heard of such a thing!"

This kept up until the other girl was called up by McGonagall.

"Weasley, Virginia"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out, and the Weasley walked off to Gryffindor, probably still in shock from her sister.

**A/N: **Don't hurt me for giving Ginny a twin! I just love Ginny, and whilst she's way to Gryffindor to be in Slytherin, I wanted at least one Weasley in there! And I'll try not to make her into a Mary-Sue! That'll be hard, as almost all important OCs are, but I'll try! 

Now, off of that topic and onto another. My internet's back up! And better! Woohoo!

**Ping*****pong5: **I know! A former Dark Lord teaching defence against what he used to practised regularly. Hilarious! And you can blame my computer for these two lovely updates!

**HAZZAGRIFF: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'll update more often! I promise! JUST DON'T MAKE ME LIVE A BAZILLION YEARS!

**Solaris Isa: **Thank you.

*grins* I am in such a good mood at the minute! Woohoo!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, like I said last chapter, I'm going to try and not make Freya a Mary-Sue, but it will be hard (what with her family all being firmly Gryffindor, and her being a Slytherin, which is the perfect set up for one form of Mary-Sue). And even if she is, it'll be a very unconventional one. I swear it. She won't be perfect looking (hard as it will be to write, due to what I've got planned), she won't be the smartest (not dumb, great at some subjects terrible at a lot) and there will be some flaws in her personality (can you say 'temper tantrums'?). If that's not an unconventional Mary-Sue (if a Mary-Sue at all) I don't know what is.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Harry Potter? I'm flattered, but he belongs to God- err, JK Rowling. I only own Freya.

**Chapter 5**

As Virginia Weasley was sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, looking around the hall. "Now before the feast I have an announcement to make. As you all know through some strange event-"

Ben, Blaise and Draco grinned at each other her. They each knew that Dumbledore was trying to keep panic to a minimum by not telling the school the whole truth, which was probably wise, as they knew the school had a slight tendency to over-react.

"The Dark Lord Grindelwald returned. It is due to this the staff urges all of you to stay inside the grounds, no matter what. Now, without further ado, it's time to eat."

The food appeared magically on the table in front of them, and chatter immediately broke out. Ben took this opportunity to get a better look at Freya.

She had mid-length red hair, brown eyes and was about average height and weight (**A/N: **I don't think that's Mary-Sue like) and had several spots on her face.

"What are you staring at?" she asked fiercely, scowling at Ben.

"I'm not too sure. I would say a Weasley, but they're all over at the Gryffindor table," smirked Ben, knowing he had got to her.

Freya growled, and glared at him, probably wishing she knew how to blow him up, though she didn't say anything.

Ben turned his attention to his food, assuring himself that he had just annoyed a Weasley, no one else. She was just a Weasley.

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know! Incredibly short chapter, but do you have any idea how hard it is to write an original female character that's going to be relatively important (and so far I've only hinted as to part of the reason, not all) but at the same time not trying to make them a Mary-Sue? Sheesh! It's near impossible! And to be honest, I had to retort to using a guide to Mary-Sues (XNemesis's one, I suggest you read it. It's on my favourite stories list) so she didn't turn out like one! And if Freya seems like one, please let me know! I'm totally against the majority of Mary-Sues, unless they're like that for humour purposes. Anyway, I'm rambling (and trying to make the update seem longer) so I'll just get to the review response (yes, I mean it to be singular).

**Solaris Isa: **Thank you, but putting Freya in was a spur of the moment thing (just like the rest of my writing) when my internet was down. And yes, the more I think about it, the funnier (both ironically funny, and funny funny) it seems.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I swear this chapter will be longer than the last. I don't even think that one made it to 600 words.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Harry Potter? You're off your rocker mate.

**Chapter 6**

Soon enough the Headmaster stood up as the last remnants of the feast disappeared from the plates.

"Welcome, all of you, to a new year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore smiling. "Now, before you all go off to bed I need to make the announcements. Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that magic is prohibited in the corridors, as are roughly 750 different items, the list of which can viewed from his office. 

"The Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"Also, first-years should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Also, several older students would do well to remember that."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table for a minute, focusing on several people in particular. 

"I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Riddle."

All eyes in the hall suddenly darted to the staff table at the mention of the name Riddle. It had become common knowledge several years before that Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle, after a journalist, Rita Skeeter, had somehow found out, and had published it in the Daily Prophet, along with a lot of other information.

About three-quarters of the hall were staring at him in horror, and these were mainly non-Slytherins, whilst the rest, excluding Ben, Blaise and Draco, were staring at him in disgust. These were mainly the children of Death Eaters, and they obviously agreed with their parents views.

The rest Dumbledore's speech was pretty much ignored, as people were staring at Tom in fascination and sock. Whoever would have thought of a Dark Lord, or previous Dark Lord, depending who was thinking this, teaching Defence against it? (**A/N: And I mean besides you reviewers.)**

Soon enough everyone was off to bed, the fifth year prefects of each house leading the first years to their new common rooms. The older students got there a lot faster, and went straight to their dorms after saying the password ('Declaro-Are') in order to avoid Snape's start-of-year speech to first years. 

As Ben arrived in their dorm alongside Blaise and Draco, he saw that the Slytherin girls in their year were also there.

"You three are traitors to the dark cause!" snarled Pansy Parkinson.

"And you don't even look like Ben Hunt!" growled Mark Nott at Ben.

"You three shouldn't have betrayed the new Dark Lord," snarled  Millicent Bulstrode.

"First off, we didn't betray him, as we had no trust or anything to betray in the first place!" growled Blaise to Millicent.

"Also, we aren't traitors, as we didn't betray anyone, unlike you lot!" snarled Draco at Pansy.

"The reason I don't look like how I did at the end of the last year is because of an illusion charm that my Father placed on me has begun to wear off!" said Ben angrily to Mark.

Ben, Blaise and Draco then walked off to the other side of the dorm, leaving the other Slytherins behind, all of whom were angry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Suddenly the three of them were flying through the air, and they hit the floor. Ben's last thought before he blacked out was _'why did we turn our backs on them...?'_

**A/N: **Arg! Another short chappie! I can't believe it! Dammit! Oh well, at least this is out before Christmas. Merry Christmas to all, even if it is a couple of days early.

**Ping*****pong5: **She is? Lol. And a Mary-Sue, to me at least, is an important original female character, who is either perfect, or very close to perfect. There are loads of them about. And I'm one of those people who hates them, even if I may write them sometimes. I will try, but it's hard. I just stop at places that would make good cliffies (not that I do that _too often) or just seem right. The first DADA will be here next chappie! And it's gonna be fun!_

**HAZZAGRIFF: ***sticks tongue out* And I have to live _87 years? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kill me before then!  _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yeah yeah, I know the drill, I know what you're gonna say! I haven't updated since, like 3 days before Christmas (Happy belated Christmas in that case), but I've been updating my other fic (what? Before I started updating that it only had 3 chapters, and now it's got 7!) and I just couldn't be arsed to write. Okay, That's my excuses over with. Now what are yours? I only got 1 review! 1 bloody review! I'm not too bothered, it's just that... I get the feeling not to many people are reading this. Well, on with the story. For which I've developed some half-way decent plans for.

**Disclaimer: ** do not own, nor do I claim to have ownership over the parties of another universe, namely, Potterverse. If I did you would be very scared by now.

**Chapter 7**

Ben awoke in the hospital wing not long later to the sounds of Blaise and Draco's voices. He stayed still for a moment, listening to them.

"I can't believe we were so stupid to do that!" he heard Blaise say angrily.

"I can believe you would be," said Draco jokingly.

Ben heard something that sounded like someone hitting the floor, and a small "oomph!" that sounded like someone had gotten the wind knocked out of them.

"I was only joking!" he heard Draco protest as he burst out laughing.

"Do you two know how funny you are when you argue?" laughed Ben, infuriating the two of them.

"He started it!" said the two of them in unison. They looked at each other for a second, before they started arguing at the same time. "No I didn't! You did! I did not! Will you stop that? Ah!"

This was all too much for Ben, who had just started to control his laughter again, as he started up again, only multiple times worse.

"So what happened," asked Ben after he finally stopped laughing again and the other two stopped looking like murdering him would be a good idea. "I remember them firing the expelliarmus's at us, but then nothing."

"Um, well, we were knocked unconscious for a while. Then Snape found us and brought us here. When Draco woke up Snape had got Dumbledore," said Blaise quickly, for some reason trying to get it over with.

"Yeah, and Dumbledore asked me some stuff about what happened. I told him, and then he said something like 'this is a very grave matter indeed' and left," continued Draco.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Ben, puzzled by the Headmasters strange actions.

"We think that, well, they're gonna expel Pansy, Millicent, Mark, Crabbe and Goyle **(A/N: **Calling them Vincent and Gregory just seems... weird**)**, or at least give them detention for awhile. But if anything, I'd vote for expel," said Draco.

"Oh, and Tom came in here earlier," added Blaise. "He looked like he was possessed by the Dark Spirit again."

"Really?" asked Ben, trying not to laugh at what he knew would happen to the other Slytherin's if Tom caught up with them. Let's just say he knew it would make Millicent and Pansy even uglier than they already were.

"Yeah, it took Snape, Black, McGonagall and Sinistra to calm him down." 

Ben nodded. It wasn't exactly hard to believe that his father would be angry about this. But it was funny. 

Looking around properly, Ben noticed how dark it was.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes," said Blaise. "Around 5 in the morning. We really should get some sleep."

"Yeah, we should, but that doesn't mean we will. So what were you talking about when I woke up? I only heard part of it."

"Oh, nothing really," said Draco quickly, so quickly that Ben immediately got suspicious.

"For some reason I don't believe you, and I want to know the truth."

"Ben--" started Blaise, but was cut off by a tired looking Madam Promfrey.

"Oh, you're awake," she said to him, scowling. "You two, get to your beds if you want to get out of here sometime before the next millennium!"

Surprisingly, Blaise and Draco obeyed her, though it was probably because they knew she probably be able to carry out her threats.

"Okay, Mr. Hunt, sit up. I need to check you over."

"But madam Promfrey! I'm fine!" protested Ben, hating to have a fuss made over him.

"I'll be the judge of that! I don't know! What were you thinking! I don't know what this place is coming too! And magic! I can't believe this! It shouldn't be aloud!" she ranted quietly, more to herself than anyone.

"Um, madam Promfrey? You're a witch too," said Ben nervously. She could have quite a temper when she wanted to, or so he'd heard.

"I know that! Now be quiet! You're fine, but you need to sleep if you want to get to lessons tomorrow! The same goes for your friends! I know they're not asleep!"

She left the room, and Blaise and Draco reappeared suddenly. Draco looked nervously in the direction she had headed off in before speaking.

"Maybe we should get to sleep."

"Yeah, I'd rather face a Hungarian Horntail than her again," said Ben weakly.

Later that morning the three of them woke at what was an average time for them to wake up during the school year, which was amazing considering the previous nights events. Moments later a bustling Madam Promfrey. She told them they could leave, and that if they didn't soon she would keep them in for the rest of the day. They had left within minutes and were down in the great hall eating breakfast.

The Slytherin table was quite a bit emptier than it should have been, probably because of the incident the night before. The Slytherin's that were there all seemed to be glaring at them and making snide comments about them quietly to their friends.

The three of them sat down at the table, only to have the whispering and comment increase. After a few moments the timetables were brought round.

"Doesn't look like we're too popular at the minute, does it?" whispered Blaise quietly.

"I wonder why?" asked Ben sarcastically. "I don't think I stay here at the moment, at leas not for much longer. Let's get going. What have we got first?"

Blaise looked down at his timetable and then back up again with a grin on his face.

"Defence, with the Gryffindors."

Ben's face broke out into a grin identical to the one that Blaise was wearing, Draco doing the same.

"This ought to be fun."

When the three of them arrived in Tom's classroom they saw they were amongst the first there, though the room filled up pretty quick, as if they were scared that he'd revert back to his 'dark lord stage' in life if the were late.

When everyone was settled down, Tom stood up in front of the class and started to talk.

**A/N: **That's all. I only got it out because next Friday is my birthday, and I thought I'd celebrate early. And I know I promised to get Tom's first class in this chapter, but this was already getting kind of long. If I had of included one of the scenes I was planning to it wouldn't have even gotten to this point. Anywayz, onto my review response.

**ping*pong5: **Thanks. And yeah, nobody apart from the obvious does know about Ben being Harry. Should be fun.

K, that's me done for now. But I'm thinking of setting a day aside about once or twice a month where I update each of my fics. It should make me update more regularly.


End file.
